Estas Junto a Mí pero no Conmigo
by Teanamitsuki
Summary: La vida puede que te de sorpresas, más de la que una ves imaginaste, no sabes como suceden pero pasan. Cosas que creías no pasarían y luego ya las estas viviendo. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Bueno primero que nada para los que conocen a la escritora** Teana-Mitsuki** no soy ella, soy una amiga que le hace el favor de subir fics por esta pagina, Yo soy **Mouxe**.

Este Fic fue escrito hace algún tiempo y es muy bueno. Seguro lo conocen.

Los comentarios que dejen por favor dejárselos a** Teana-Mitsuki.**

La autora tenía una cuenta en Paraiso Fanfiction (cafeotaku) pero al cerrase esta pagina perdió sus fics y como le formatearon la maquina tampoco los guardo.

Para los que recuerden están **"El Deber, La Razón o La Venganza"** y **"Nuevas Responsabilidades" **entre otros si los guardaron o conocen a alguien que lo haya hecho por favor manden un correo avisando se los agradecerá mucho.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La vida puede que te de sorpresas, más de la que una ves imaginaste, no sabes como suceden pero pasan. Cosas que creías no pasarían y luego ya las estas viviendo.

Una chica se encontraba sentada sobre la baranda del puente de aquel lago, lugar que siempre solía visitar por tardes, tan solo para mirarlo pasar, pero esa tarde, extrañamente no pasaba. Veía al agua su reflejo, juntos con los tonos rojizos y naranjas del atardecer, el suave viento movía sus flecos y algunos pétalos del cerezo junto caían al agua.

- Hoy no pasara... __soltó algunos pétalos de cerezo que había atrapado en el aire.- Lo que daría tan solo por verte... __sonrió.- O estar cerca de ti, tan solo me conformaría con verte directo a los ojos

El viento soplo aún más fuerte, dando un leve escalofrió al cuerpo, aún así no se movía, no se movería hasta no esperar más, aunque pasara junto aquella. De cualquier forma tampoco quería volver tan pronto a su casa, trabajo le había costado salirse.

.- ¡Sakura! __grito una chica que pasaba por el puente.- ¿Que haces aquí? Hoy no fuiste a clases y __pero se detuvo al ver que la chica solo la miraba.- ¿Estas bien Sakura? __se acerco por completo y subió con ella a la baranda

Sakura.- Estaría mejor si lo viera pasar... están guapo, no existe chico como el

.- __Sonrió.- Pensando en el no... Vamos tienes a Naruto que derrama miel cuando te mira

Sakura.- Hinata... no digas eso __bajo del puente y miro a su amiga.- Él no es él...

Hinata.- No... Naruto es amigable, un poco fuera de si, pero es un chico lindo

Sakura quedo mirando a su amiga, con esa forma en que hablaba del chico, la manera y el tono de expresarse, parecía que ella estaba enamorada del chico rubio de ojos azules. Pero desvió su mirada cuando vio venir a dos personas, las mismas de cada tarde, el mismo que no le dedicaba una mirada siquiera. Pasaron frente de ella, la chica que lo acompañaba siempre iba del brazo de él, pero esta vez, por extraña razón, el chico volteo a mirarla tan solo un segundo, segundo que basto para que la pelirosa se quedara en su mundo de fantasía.

Hinata.- Sakura.... Sakura __le hablaba, pero no recibía respuesta.- ¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura.- mph __volteo hacia ella.- Viste eso

Hinata.- Si... si lo vi., ese chico va con su seguramente prometida... muy lejos para ti __bajándose de la baranda.- Mejor vámonos, te acompaño cerca a tu casa

Sakura.- Bien...

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha, alumbradas por los faroles, con una leve brisa que le daba una agradable noche, más aquella luna que brillaba en el cielo.

En una de las Residencias, como todas las tardes, el mayordomo estaba al pendiente de la llegada del menor de los del Clan Uchiha. Sasuke la mayoría le tenía respeto, el era muy diferente a su hermano mayor, más serio y frió.

Mayordomo.- Buenas tardes Joven Uchiha __saludo amablemente y como todas las tardes, creyó que no habría respuesta

Sasuke.- ¿Donde se encuentra mi madre? __voz fría mientras avanzaba lento con las manos metidas a las bolsas del pantalón

Mayordomo.- Es en el despacho __dijo antes de retirarse

Sasuke se dirigió hacia haya, no sin antes, tirar por ahí su mochila de clases, estaba molesto por la acción de la noche anterior, se sentía incomprendido, solo, inadaptado y ahora no podía tomar sus decisiones. No toco al entrar, solo entro y su madre se sorprendió de verlo parado a la puerta, pero sonrió como indicándole que pasara.

Madre de Sasuke.- ¿Que sucede? Debe pasar algo para que tu mismo vengas

Sasuke.- ¿Acaso no cuento con mis decisiones?

Madre de Sasuke.- ¿A que viene eso?... Nadie discute lo que haces

Sasuke.- ¿Por que tomaron la decisión de comprometerme en matrimonio con una chica? __dijo bastante molesto, sin apartar la vista de su madre

Madre de Sasuke.- Ah es sobre eso... vamos Sasuke, no eres un niño, ya tienes 18 años

Sasuke.- Itachi tiene 24 y no lo obligan a casarse.... ¿Por que tengo que cumplir yo y no el? El debería hacer este papel no yo __más molesto que antes

Madre de Sasuke.- Sasuke... no más... tu padre es quien lo ha decidido, eres un heredero de los Uchiha y por lo tanto tienes que cumplir con la tradición... Itachi, es mucho más irresponsable que tu... además olvidas que esta en una peligrosa misión de la cual no ha regresado

Sasuke.- ¡No es justo!... Yo no voy hacer tal cosa... no pedí nacer en este clan __se quejo

Madre de Sasuke.- ¡Sasuke! __grito al verlo salir

Sasuke.- ¡No cuenten conmigo! __azoto la puerta y salio bastante molesto, tomo su mochila y corrió a su habitación

Siempre era lo mismo, el Clan Uchiha. A veces detestaba haber nacido en esa familia y no ser libre de hacer lo que quiera. Cierto estudiaba en una Escuela normal, por decirse así y no a una privada como estudio Itachi. Tenía más libertad, pero no era libre de tomar las decisiones sobre su vida. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y miro el techo.

Sasuke.- ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que soy un Uchiha y no un chico cualquiera? En este momento desearía ser ese bueno para nada de Naruto... Todo por un simple Clan...

En otra residencia, bastante retirada, pero no fuera de Konoha. Sakura había llegado a su casa y a diferencia ella saludaba amablemente a sus empleados, por lo cual la estimaban mucho desde niña. Iba corriendo hacia su habitación cuando una empleada le atajo antes de las escaleras

Empleada.- Señorita Sakura... su padre la esta esperando en la biblioteca

Sakura.- ¿Mi papá?... ¿Pasa algo?

Empleada.- No lo se señorita... pero si esta molesto que se haya salido sin su permiso __se retiro dejando a una pelirosa preocupada

Sakura dio un suspiro y se encamino hacia la biblioteca, eso solo indicaban problemas, regaños y mandamientos que cumplir. En esos momentos odiaba ser hija única, si tuviera a alguien, se apoyaría en eso, pero no. Suspiro hondo y entro a la biblioteca, se encontró con su padre de espaldas al escritorio.

Sakura.- ¿Para que me buscabas? __algo asustada

Padre de Sakura.- ¿Con que permiso te saliste? Creí haberte dejado claro que mi hija, no va andar en la calle como cualquier chiquilla de Konoha, te recuerdo que perteneces a la Familia Haruno __seguía en la misma posición

Sakura.- Lo se padre... pero. Aquí estoy no paso nada, estar tanto tiempo dentro de esta casa tan grande y sola, me aburre __trato de excusarse

Padre de Sakura.- ¡No uses un pretexto! __ahora si se giro hacia ella.- Nadie de nuestra Familia se ha revelado como tú... eres una chiquilla malcriada, parece que de nada te ha servido que tengas las mejores clases para tu educación

Sakura.- ¡Solo me siento encerrada en esta casa! __se quejo

Padre de Sakura.- ¡Silencio!... ¿Quien te ha enseñado a interrumpir mientras hablo?...

Sakura.- __Solo bajo la mirada

Padre de Sakura.- Debo anunciarte, que estas comprometida en Matrimonio con una gran Familia

Sakura.- ¡Que has dicho! ¿Comprometida?... Solo tengo 16 años... __no comprendía, no era justo.- ¿Que hay de mis decisiones? Yo no pienso estar__pero la mirada de su padre la hicieron guardar silencio

Padre de Sakura.- Eres una Haruno y por tal, no puedes estar con algún muchacho tonto sin clase, nadie de mi sangre desobedece... yo así conocí a tu madre

Sakura.- ¡Pero ya no son los mismos tiempos! __volvió a quejarse

Padre de Sakura.- ¡Silencio Sakura!... Agradece que esta Familia te haya aceptado para ser de su familia...

Sakura.- ¿Eso es todo?

Padre de Sakura Eso es todo __volviendo a girarse a espaldas de su hija

Sakura salio y cerro la puerta, sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, todo eso era injusto y solo por haber nacido siendo una Haruno. Hinata también procedía de una buena familia, ella no tenía los cargos que llevaría ella, además si de eso se hablaba, Hinata, tenía primos, sin embargo, ella no tenía a nadie, era la única descendiente Haruno.

Al día siguiente como era costumbre, con los Uchiha, Sasuke desayunaba solo, su padre siempre estaba ocupado en sus asuntos de negocios y misiones con algunos del Clan, pero que ya no llevaban la misma sangre original de los Uchiha. Su madre seguramente en su cadena de cocina Japonesa, negocio familiar de ella. Miro por la ventana, los rayos del sol ya iluminaban a toda Konoha. Tomo su carpeta y salio, ese día solo tenía tres clases. El chofer siempre estaba listo para llevarlo, pero eso a el no le gustaba, si ya siendo un Uchiha llamaba la atención para que más.

En su camino al Instituto Konoha, por lo general siempre se encontraba con el tonto de Naruto, y ya dentro, con Ino Yamanaka, una chica de buena familia. Pero parecía que esa mañana era diferente, Naruto no estaba el su lugar de costumbre para molestar. No le dio tanta importancia y entro, la mayoría de chicas le hablaban y le sonreían, el solo le limitaba a caminar. De pronto alguien se le fue a los hombros.

Naruto.- ¿Por que no me esperaste afuera?

Sasuke.- Mph __fue lo único mientras miraba al rubio

Naruto.- Bueno que nunca te voy a ver sonreír... cada día estas más frió...

Sasuke.- Nadie es como yo __aclaro

Naruto.- Claro que no. Tu eres el Popular y chico-perfecto. Que adoran todas las niñas... __rió a carcajada abierta

Sasuke.- Guarda silencio Nartonto __comenzándose alejar de el

Naruto.- Ya hombre, solo era broma... yo no me quedo atrás... de hecho, vengo de ver a una amiga, pero a escondidas de su familia... ya sabes, adinerada y prestigiada

Sasuke.- ¿Los Hyuga? No me digas que... __viendo al rubio.- ¿Hinata?

Naruto.- Buena broma me has hecho no... Hablo de la mejor amiga de ella, no viene al instituto... toma clases en su casa... __poniendo cara de borrego

Sasuke.- Y por esa cara... parece que la amas __se burlo, mientras se acercaban más al salón

Naruto.- No se cuanto a eso... Su piel están blanca, sus ojos hades, su pelo rosa como la flor de Sakura... __sonrió.- Sakura Haruno

Sasuke se paro justo a mitad de la puerta, Sakura Haruno. Acaso hablaba de la misma chica, el Rubio tonto y loco conocía a esa chica. ¿Acaso el la conocía? Eso no importaba ahora, el nombre seguía en su cabeza, recordando.

Flash Back 

Padre de Sasuke.- Nuestro Clan, como bien sabemos, solo quedamos Itachi, si es que sigue vivo, tu y yo... Y tu ya eres mayor de edad... tienes que seguir el legado Uchiha... Por tal motivo, estas comprometido en Matrimonio con Haruno Sakura.

Fin Flash Back 

Naruto.- Hey reacciona...

Sasuke.- ¿Como dices que se llama esa chica?

Naruto.- Sakura-chan... si la conocieras __entro al salón

Sasuke.- ¿Acaso no la conozco?... Nunca había escuchado ese nombre

Todo el resto de clases, fue como siempre, Naruto haciendo escándalo, peleándose con Gaara, Rock Lee. Ino con Hinata. Y el serio, con las palabras de su padre y las palabras de ese tonto de Naruto. Era posible que hablara de la misma chica. Se enojo aún más, a el que le importaba, si de cualquier forma, no iba a cumplir dicho acto de matrimonio con ella ni con nadie. A la salida el se fue con Ino, pero para fastidiarle más, Naruto se fue con el, lo detestaba, pero era su mejor amigo lo admitiera o no. Los tres pasaban por el centro de Konoha. Naruto obligo a Sasuke a invitarlo a comer al mejor Restaurante de comida Japonesa y hacia allá se dirigían los tres.

Mientras tanto no tan lejos, un auto lujoso color negro, se paraba cerca a una de las mejores Boutiques, de el bajaban Sakura y su mamá. Estaban por entrar cuando se encontraron a Hinata. Hija de los amigos de los Haruno. Incluso la madre de Haruno prefería que Sakura se quedara con los Hyuga.

Hinata.- Buenas tardes señora Haruno __saludo amable

Sra. Haruno.- Buenas tardes Hinata... ¿Como están tus padres?

Hinata.- Bien señora ¿Y usted?

Sra. Haruno.- No muy bien.... Sakura te espero dentro y no tardes... me saludas a tus padres Hinata

Hinata.- Claro señora Haruno __viéndola entrar.- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Tendrán fiesta?

Sakura.- Más que fiesta... un funeral __extrañamente, estaba muy seria.- Ya que...

.- ¡¡Sakura-chan!! __grito Naruto al verla, sus acompañantes solo lo vieron

Sakura.- Naruto __sonrío, pero de pronto su mirada se fue con el otro chico.- *Sasuke*

Ino.- ¿Que hace una princesa fuera del reino? __Comento sarcástica

Hinata.- No molestes Ino __defendió la oji gris

Naruto.- No es fabuloso, te vi. por la mañana y ahora aquí __sonrió.- Ella es Sakura Haruno __a sus dos acompañantes

Ino.- Ya la conocía... ¿Quien no conoce a los Haruno?... Son tan más extraños que los Hyuga __viendo a la otra chica

Sasuke.- *No puede ser... estoy frente a mi futura esposa... ella es Sakura Haruno* __no podía dejarla de mirar.- *Claro.... es la chica del lago... * __Recordó

Sra. Haruno.- ¡Sakura! __salio y al ver a Naruto cerca a Sakura, sola la jalo.- Ustedes disculpen __entro con ella

Naruto.- Bueno... mejor nos vamos

Naruto e Ino comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria de Hinata, que evadió a Naruto y se fue por otro lado. Sasuke solo vio el anuncio del establecimiento. Pensando que todo ya estaba planeado, pero no se casaría.

Sakura se miraba al espejo su vestido de novia, lucia hermosa, siempre soñó ese día, pero con la persona que amara, la que ama, a Sasuke, aquel chico que no le prestaba atención, ni la miraba. Y ahora se casaría con otro hombre, todo por descendencia, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

.- Señorita Haruno... no llore encima de su vestido blanco __Dijo la señora que le abotonaba por detrás el vestido

Sakura.- No creo en esas cosas... __sus lagrimas no pararon

Sra. Haruno.- Sakura... se como te sientes... recuerda que pase lo mismo

Sakura.- __Solo miro a su mamá, cierto. Ella también paso por lo mismo, pero era diferente, ella ama a Sasuke y se uniría a otro.

Por la noche en la Residencia de los Uchiha. Sasuke recién llegaba, desde la mañana, su padre ya lo esperaba en la sala. Cuando el llego a ella, se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pero miro el reloj de la pared. Ya era tarde.

Padre de Sasuke.- ¿Creí que no ibas a llegar nunca?

Sasuke.- ¿Tanto te preocupa? __ya se iba

Padre de Sasuke.- Nadie dijo que te puedes ir __Sasuke se detuvo, pero no volteo a mirarlo.- Eres mi ultimo descendiente y portal motivo, tienes que hacer crecer el Clan Uchiha... traer más descendientes

Sasuke.- Solo eso te importa... ¡Solo por el Clan! __molesto, en eso tomo una Katana de la pared.- ¿Que pasa si aquí mismo termino con mi vida? __decidido

Padre de Sasuke¡Deja eso ahí Sasuke!... No estés jugando

Sasuke.- No estoy jugando... bien podría largarme de aquí, morirme en este momento... y te quedarías sin descendencia... sin nadie a quien manipular

Padre de Sasuke.- ¡Basta Sasuke! __Comenzaba a asustarse por ver a Sasuke tan decidido y viendo la Katana con ganas de usarla

Sasuke.- No estoy tan loco __la tiro a un lado.- No pienso casarme...

Padre de Sasuke.- No es que no pienses.... ¡Vas hacerlo! Itachi puede que ya este muerto... yo moriré en unos años y Tu tienes que encargarte del Clan... ¡Te casas este sábado!... Ya pague mucho dinero por la mejor chica y negocie con su padre como para que me salgas con esto...

Sasuke.- ¿Compraste a esa chica?...

Padre de Sasuke.- Crees que su padre acepto fácilmente que se casara contigo... la chica tiene solo 16 años, el ser un Uchiha no fue la gran cosa para los Haruno...

Sasuke.- Envidio a los que no pertenecen al Clan Uchiha __no dijo más y se alejo

Al otro día por la tarde, siendo ya jueves, se encontraba de regreso a la residencia, buen día para que el tonto de Naruto tuviera cosas que hacer, Ino por suerte aquel día, tenía clases de música, sonrió imaginándose a Ino en sus clases de Música, siendo como era la chica. De pronto le dio curiosidad conocer la residencia de los Haruno, debió haber estado metido en asuntos, con Ino, con Neji, Naruto, para no saber donde vivían. Al acercarse, noto que Naruto estaba subiendo a la barda, de pronto se detuvo, sintió ganas de ir y bajarlo. Se quedo pasmado un momento. ¿Ir y bajarlo? Que le sucedía. Por el se podía meter en todos los problemas del mundo ese Nartonto. Y luego recordó lo que este le dijo el día anterior sobre Haruno Sakura, estaba enamorado de esa chica. De la que sería su esposa, la que compartiría una vida, obligatoriamente tendría que tener descendencia. Cierto, era muy bonita, su piel, sus ojos hades, sus mirada. El ya la había visto, en el lago, sobre el puente, y el siempre pasaba acompañado de Ino. ¿Que estaba pensando? El no se casaría... además quizás esa chica se interesa en Naruto, pero por ser tonto y sin clase, frente a los Haruno

* * *

Por favor acuerdense de dejar comentarios, o informacion.


	2. LaBoda

CAPÍTULO 2

Se iba a retirar, cuando escucho risas, eran Naruto y Sakura, ella estaba fuera de la casa y sonreía feliz ante el rubio, otra cosa que envidiarle, esa chica se llevaba de maravilla con el. Decidió acercarse a ellos.

Sakura.- Gracias Naruto __sonrió

Naruto.- Sabes que me gusta tu sonrisa

Sakura.- __Se sonrojo, aun más al ver a la persona detrás de Naruto

Naruto.- ¡Sasuke! ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Sasuke.- Nada... que no soy libre de caminar por donde me plazca __dijo bastante molesto

Sakura.- No era para que le contestaras de mala manera __salio a la defensa

Sasuke.- __Su mirada fue más seria, mirándola.

Pero de pronto se salio de si. Quedo mirando a la chica, de abajo arriba, la falda un poco arriba de la rodilla, piernas delineadas, perfectas, caderas, vientre, pechos, bastante bien para su gusto, su piel blanca, su rostro, y sus ojos, se perdió en los ojos jades de la chica y ella lo miraba a él. De pronto sintió ganas de abrazarla, hasta sonreírle.

Naruto.- ¡¡Bakasuke!! __grito molesto

Sasuke.- __Aparto la vista de ella y trato de calmarse

Naruto.- Que no fue suficiente con conocerla en el centro __se quejo.- Tu vete con todas tus amigas-novias que tienes por montón.... ah casi lo olvido estas probando con Ino __dijo sarcásticamente, no podía creer la forma en que su amigo-rival, había mirado a SU Sakura

Sasuke.- ¡Guarda silencio Naruto!... ¿Que tienes miedo que te quite a tu conquista? __mirando a Sakura

Naruto.- ¡Más vale que apartes tus negras intenciones de ella!... Creí mencionarte, que no es como tus amiguitas... ella no te seguiría por tu cara de galán fresco... para que la uses un rato

Sakura.- __Solo estaba escuchando a Naruto, pero viendo a Sasuke, todo eso era cierto

Sasuke.- ¡Basta Naruto!... Nadie te pregunto de mí...

Naruto.- Idiota... eso eres, crees que todas son de tu condición __se quejo ofendido.- Pero Sakura-chan... es solo mía __la jalo a su lado y ella no puso resistencia

Sasuke.- *Suéltala... ella es solo mía*... __abrió un poco los ojos por sus pensamientos internos, muy internos.- *¿Mía...? claro que no... Pero es... es* Si quisiera podría quitártela... pero no me interesa... __se alejo de ellos

Sakura.- ¿Ese es...?

Naruto.- A ese baka, ese imbécil es Sasuke Uchiha… es el chico más popular de esta escuela junto con el par de idiotas de: Neji y Gaara, es un arrogante y engreído, cree que es mejor que todos, y que todos los que estamos aquí somos muy bajos para él, el muy desgraciado tiene hasta un club de fans al igual que sus amiguitos Neji y Gaara… debería de ser como su hermano Itachi… ellos 2 son tan distintos... pero bueno el no esta se fue a una misión de las que tanto hacen los Uchiha... tu sabes... muchos dicen que ha muerto, pues ya lleva cuatro años fuera

Sasuke llego algo molesto, azoto la puerta cuando entro, algunos empleados que andaban por ahí arreglando, se dieron cuenta. Se dejo caer al sofá y cerro los ojos, con la misma imagen de la pelirosa esa tarde. Se enojo consigo mismo por la gran estupidez y debilidad por el hombre que es, al mirar a una chica perfecta, mucho más perfecta que Ino. No se explicaba por que la miro con esos ojos, ella era única. Su debilidad de atracción por hombre con una mujer, le debilito. Y luego ese estupido de Naruto que se creía dueño de ella. Ese Imbecil estaba idiota si pensaba que los Haruno dejarían a su hija con una clase como el, eran los momentos en que no miraba a Naruto como mejor amigo, si no como su rival. Cierto estaba furioso por como el tomo a la chica, su chica. Entre tantos pensamientos se quedo dormido cerca de dos horas. Despertó cuando alguien le aventó un cojinzazo a la cara.

Naruto.- Despiértate Baka __grito algo molesto

Sasuke.- ¿Que haces aquí?

Naruto.- Arreglar cuentas... crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a MI Aakura, con esos ojos, con tal descaro.... ¡Estupido desgraciado!...

Sasuke.- ¡Cuidado con tu boca idiota! __dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando hasta el otro sofá.- sigues tan débil e inútil como siempre

Naruto.- Bastardo.... yo si amo a Sakura bien... pero Tu siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo...

Sasuke.- Pues ella no parece interesada en ti

Naruto.- ¡Piérdete Uchiha!__ decía mientras se le lanzaba a Sasuke… así ambos empiezan una pelea… a la que vienen la mayoría de empleados para ver como se matan

Mayordomo.- ¡¡Jovenes deténganse!! __pero fue tirado por el mismo Sasuke que le soltó un puñetazo, confundiéndolo con Naruto

Chofer.- ¡¡Paren ya!! __gritaba mientras trataba de sostener a Naruto

Mayordomo.- ¡¡Joven Uchiha!! __separándolo de Naruto, ya ambos bien golpeados, pero el más golpeado era Naruto

Naruto.- ¡Te vas arrepentir imbecil!! __el chofer ya se lo llevaba arrastras

Sasuke.- ¡¡Eso lo veremos!! ¡Ya suéltame! __se soltó

Mayordomo.- Pero mire que desastre hizo

Sasuke.- Hijo de... __viendo a Naruto por el barandal, como lo sacaban

Mayordomo.- Ya decía yo que si dejaba entrar a ese chico iba a suceder lo mismo

Sasuke.- Cállate ya __se limpio la sangre de la boca con su mano.- Veremos quien gana Naruto

Esa misma noche, cuando el padre de Sasuke llego, pregunto las novedades y recibió las de la pelea de esa tarde. Fue directo a buscar a Sasuke para regañarle que cuando quiera armar un problema, lo haga fuera de la casa. Pero se encontró con el, en la sala. En la misma sala de donde no se había movido. Estaba por comenzar su regaño.

Sasuke.- Cuenta con que no te defraudare...

Padre de Sasuke.- Bien hecho Sasuke... déjame felicitarte, por la gran elección que has tomado. Además, tú eres hombre, ella es una mujer y parece bonita, no será difícil

Sasuke.- Ahora no __se alejo de su padre

Sasuke se dirigía a su habitación, no podía creer que decisión había tomado, había aceptado a Haruno Sakura como su esposa. Todo gracias al estupido de Naruto, eso tenía por retarlo, por acercarse a la chica. Negó con la cabeza y renegó de sus pensamientos y sentimientos por ella. Solo sería una boda, solo eso, eso no lo mataría.

Finalmente Sábado, Sakura ya estaba vestida, se miraba al espejo y sostenía su ramo, que clase de boda, ni siquiera conocía el nombre de su futuro esposo, no quería imaginar que fuera mayor a el. Miro su habitación, esa noche ya no dormiría ahí. Estaría en una casa totalmente desconocida. Su mamá fue por ella y bajaron para irse ya a la Residencia de los Uchiha.

Madre de Sakura.- Vámonos Sakura __ella no quería salir de la casa

Sakura.- Yo no quiero ir... por favor mamá... no me hagan esto... es un completo desconocido... mamá

Madre de Sakura.- Lo se hija... pero tienes que cumplir como lo hicieron tus antecesoras

Sakura.- Mamá....

Madre de Sakura.- Todo va a estar bien... eres muy hermosa y le vas a gustar a tu esposo... y recuerda que una ves casada, si te pide cumplirle

Sakura.- __Solo cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron

Madre de Sakura.- Deja de llorar o lloraras toda tu vida de casada y ya sube al auto

Sakura no tuvo remedio, pedía a gritos que apareciera Naruto y la rescatara, nunca más, vería a Sasuke. Las calles eran desconocidas para ella, nunca había ido por esos rumbos, aunque los vidrios eran oscuros, todo era como secreto.

Sakura.- Por que no quieres que nadie me vea

Madre de Sakura.- Sakura... te vas a casar con el descendiente de un poderoso Clan... nadie puede enterarse, ya sabes como son en Konoha

Sakura.- ¿Quien es? ¿Quien es el que será mi esposo?

Madre de Sakura.- Lo conocerás... acabamos de llegar __Sakura no pudo ver la entrada, ya que su mamá le bajo el velo y eso le cubría más la vista.

Dentro de la Residencia, había movimiento, algunos invitados de sociedad y allegados tanto a los Haruno y Uchiha, los padres de Hinata estaban ahí, pero ella no. Y dentro de la casa, en una de las habitaciones, un joven se miraba al espejo, viéndose con el traje negro, recordando que lo llevo a tomar la decisión de tomar a Haruno como su esposa. No podía negar que era bonita, no creía que era la chica del lago en el puente, la chica de la cual su mejor amigo-rival estaba enamorado. Pero este lo reto y el solo estaba ganándole. Pero ¿Que pensaría la chica de él? Se enojo y aparto del espejo comenzando a salir de la habitación, a el que le importaba, no tenía por que pensar en ella, solo cumpliría con casarse y punto. Al llegar al recibidor se encontró al mayordomo.

Mayordomo.- Joven... Su futura esposa ha llegado y ya es hora de que se vaya donde el sacerdote

Sasuke.- ¿Hay mucha gente afuera?

Mayordomo.- No mucha... solo allegados a su familia __se retiro

Sasuke.- Debo estar loco para hacer esto __salio de la casa

Llego donde el sacerdote y miro a la gente ahí en sus lugares, cierto solo gente conocida del Clan y algunos otros que seguro eran de la familia Haruno. Se paro donde su lado y se quedo viendo el suelo, aun cuando se escucharon murmuración sobre que la novia lucia hermosa. Esta caminaba del brazo de su padre con la cabeza baja, quería llorar, sus mejillas iban aun húmedas, su padre paro y le dijo levemente. "Suerte hija". Y Luego el se alejo de ella. Sakura seguía con la cabeza baja, según su madre, no tenía que levantar la cabeza hasta que su esposo le levantara el velo, descubriendo su cara, vio unos pies acercarse y su mirada fue subiendo lentamente, tal como el velo. Sasuke, tomo aire y descubrió por completo el rostro de su futura esposa, viendo sus ojos jades que lo miraban a él. Sakura se sorprendió de mirar ese rostro. ¿Era posible? ¡Sasuke su futuro esposo! Su miedo, temor y dolor se fueron, el solo le dio una mirada fría y se giro frente al sacerdote, ella hizo lo mismo, sin poner resistencia. La ceremonia comenzó y duro cerca de una hora, cuando el padre dijo las palabras "Puede besar a su esposa". Sasuke se sorprendió, besarla. Sakura solo bajo un poco la cabeza y se giro hacia él, el solo se acerco lentamente, ella cerro los ojos, recibiría su primer beso por el hombre que más amaba, cerro los ojos y sintió la respiración de el muy cerca, el rozo sus labios con los de ella, sintiéndolos tibios, pero se alejo de ella. Ella solo abrió los ojos y lo miro, el le tomo de su mano y camino con ella, toda la alfombra roja, hasta el final de lugares, donde los abrazos y felicitaciones llegaron. Sakura no sabía que decir.

Había dicho que negaría casarse cuando preguntaran si aceptaba, pero todo cambio, al ver que era el chico que más amaba, claro que él no a ella. Fuera de felicitaciones, un fotógrafo, les dijo que se pusieran para su foto, Sasuke levemente sonrió, casi no notable a simple vista, pero sonrió. Sakura hizo una ligera sonrisa. Su primera foto.

Madre de Sasuke.- Hijo... vamos lleva a tu esposa a la mesa especial... __vio a la chica.- Eres hermosa... __no dijo nada más y se retiro

Sasuke.-..... __No sabía que decir.- Vamos __fue lo único comenzando a caminar, de pronto sintió el brazo de la chica, y ella sonrió con el.

Sakura.- ¿Puedo llamarte Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke.- Como quieras __sin ponerle tanta atención y acomodándole la silla

Sakura.- Gracias __sonrió

La mayoría no dejaba de murmurar por la nueva pareja. Sobre la chica que era muy linda y sobre lo serio que estaba el novio. Sasuke tomaba copa tras copa, no podía creer que él había aceptado a la chica. Sakura solo lo miraba y no había dicho palabra alguna. Ya era noche. De pronto una empleada, se acerco a Sasuke con un teléfono y le murmuro algo, el tomo el teléfono y se alejo de Sakura.

Sakura.- Es tu esposo, pero no te ama... __tomando la copa de Sasuke y echándosela,

En eso pasaba un mesero con una charola de copas y le dijo que las dejara ahí, todas las tomo como agua, para cuando Sasuke volvió, vio a su esposa algo sonrojada y tomándose la ultima copa, se sorprendió, pero volvió a tomar su lugar.

Sakura.- Sasuke-kun... __moviendo un poco los ojos para verlo más cerca.- No brindas por mi infelicidad __dijo mostrándole otra copa

Sasuke.- Deja eso __tratándole de quitar

Sakura.- Nop... el momento lo amerita __ya estaba totalmente borracha

Sasuke.- Ya has tomado bastante... dame eso __pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, la chica se tomo todo el contenido de la copa

Sakura.- Ahg __haciendo gestos, y vio a otro mesero, tomo otra copa.- Otra más

Sasuke.- __Logro quitársela y vio lo mareada que estaba su esposa, él lo estaba pero no a tal grado.- Ven... tienes que descansar

Sakura.- Me quiero ir a mi casa __viéndolo casi a los ojos.- No debí haberme casado... odio haberlo hecho __dijo sin más.- O tu no... Con una desconocida ahora ti

Sasuke.- Vamonos __la obligo a caminar, evitando que vieran el estado de la chica, pero eso no se podía evitar, la mayoría vio que la novia tomo mucho, Especial la madre de Sasuke

Madre de Sasuke.- ¿Como has dejado que tu esposa se ponga así? __molesta

Sasuke.- No me importa...

Madre de Sasuke.- Nos esta haciendo pasar un critica... anda que esperas... vete ya dentro con ella.... anda

Sasuke.- Ya lo se... no fue mi idea casarme __en reproche a su mamá... de Pronto sintió más pesado el agarre de cintura de la chica, se había quedado dormida y la alcanzo a sostener en brazos

Madre de Sasuke.- Anda llévatela ya __molesta

Sasuke entro a la casa, con Sakura en sus brazos, la acomodo un poco y siguió su camino, el tampoco iba tan cuerdo, pero lograba sostenerla y caminar con ella, miraba su rostro, perfecto, era hermosa y ahora solo era suya y de nadie más. Llego a su habitación y entro con ella, la cama era muy amplia, la dejo en un lado y volvió a mirar.

Sasuke.- Mi esposa... __le acaricio un poco la mejilla.- ¿Por que no puedo dejar de mirarte? Si te conozco desde hoy... tan solo te miraba días atrás

Sasuke se quito el saco, la corbata y las aventó aun lado, se sentía mareado se sentó al otro lado de la cama y luego decidió quedarse acostado, era su habitación, quedándose dormido. Al día siguiente, la primera en despertarse fue Sakura con un dolor de cabeza, miro a su lado y vio a Sasuke derrumbado con todo y ropa a la cama, sonrió, se veía lindo cuando dormía, intento acariciarlo, pero alejo su mano. No, con que derecho lo haría, miro la habitación y era muy grande, más que la suya, bonita decoración aunque con cosas de chicos. Se puso de pie y busco por algún lado sus maletas de ropa, pero no estaban. De pronto Sasuke despertó al escuchar ruido, al verla, recordó todo lo de ayer, solo se sentó sobre la cama despabilando el sueño.

Sakura.- Buenos días Sasuke-kun __sonrió ella, no recordaba lo de ayer

Sasuke.- Buenos días... __se puso de pie.- Pediré que suban tus cosas __salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Sakura.- Increíble... bueno, nadie dijo que una boda como esta, fuera "Vivieron felices por siempre"

Sasuke iba desarreglado, la camisa fuera, en calcetines y despeinado. Se encontró con su madre en el pasillo. Esta solo lo miro y movió la cabeza. Sasuke sabía que se avecinaba un regaño. Debió haber estado loco cuando acepto.

Madre de Sasuke.- ¿Que andas haciendo así? Todo desalineado

Sasuke.- Mamá.... me duele la cabeza... no grites

Madre de Sasuke.- Te aguantas... nadie te dijo que bebieras... ah pero tu esposa dio el mejor numero... no que muy Haruno la chica... ¿No le hiciste un desplante verdad Sasuke?

Sasuke.- Basta... nadie dijo que me casaran...

Madre de Sasuke.- Precisamente... eres mayor de edad... no te quejes... __casi se cae la señora cuando vio salir a Sakura, despeinada, con el mismo vestido de bodas y se notaba que ninguno de los dos, se había duchado.- Por dios... niña...

Sakura.- Lo siento... no encuentro mi ropa __algo apenada

Madre de Sasuke.- Vete a la habitación, ahora las suben... __algo molesta

Sakura.- Usted disculpe señora... __se regreso

Madre de Sasuke.- No me digas que... __vio a su hijo.- ¿No consumaron el matrimonio?

Sasuke.- __Solo miro a su madre sorprendido.- No me interesa, es bonita y que... la cojo y ya

Madre de Sasuke.- Sasuke... habla moderadamente... claro que para eso te casaste... para salvar al Clan Uchiha...

Sasuke.- No se quien esta más loco si tu o mi padre __se alejo de la vista de su madre

Madre de Sasuke.- Aire... aire __tratando de calmarse

Una hora más tarde, ya estaban al comedor, los ahora cinco miembros de la Familia Uchiha. Sakura se sentía apenada, comía lentamente. La madre de Sasuke en ratos la miraba, por lo menos tenía clase y era refinada, pero el espectáculo de ayer, era de pensar. Sasuke estaba muy callado. Su padre ya lo había notado, pero el confiaba que eso iba a marchar. Eran jóvenes, además con una esposa tan linda.

Padre de Sasuke.- ¿Te sientes a gusto en esta casa Sakura?

Sakura.- Es bonita... __nerviosa

Madre de Sasuke.- Después de la comida, lleva a tu esposa a conocer toda la residencia Sasuke

Sasuke.- Tengo algo de...

Padre de Sasuke.- Tu obligación ahora es tu esposa Sasuke __algo molesto

Sakura.- Descuide... puede ser otro día y

Madre de Sasuke.- No Sakura... y te aviso que desde mañana tomaras clases con Sasuke

Sakura.- Pero yo... las tomaba en casa privadas y

Madre de Sasuke.- Ahora no... Necesitan compartir más __ante eso se retiro al mismo que el señor Uchiha

Sakura.- No es necesario Sasuke-kun... comprendo que le moleste mi presencia, pero

Sasuke.- Te espero en la terraza __se puso de pie y se alejo

Sakura.- __Solo dejo los cubiertos en el puesto y se retiro rápidamente a su habitación

Al llegar a ella, cerro la puerta y se fue al sofá a llorar, se sentía mal por el trato de todos, no era su casa, no era su familia y se sentía sola, el se portaba tan frió, ella lo amaba mucho, pero el no a ella. ¿Donde estaban Hinata y Naruto? y Recordó la platica de aquel día, lo que Naruto dijo de Sasuke y este dijo que si quisiera le podía quitar, pero le interesaba. Ese era realmente Sasuke Uchiha, frió. Sasuke al notar que no venía, entro y pregunto por ella, una empleada le dijo que en la habitación, subió y entro volviendo a cerrar, viéndola llorar sobre el sofá, abrazada a una almohada, sintió algo al pecho, ganas de correr y abrazarla, pero no.

Sasuke.- Te estaba esperando abajo

Sakura.- No tengo ánimos __miro hacia otro lado

Sasuke.- No lo hagas más difícil

Sakura.- ¿Por que no dijiste no, cuando el sacerdote te pregunto?... No me conoces... no sientes nada por mi

Sasuke.- No me interesas... acepte, por que alguien, cambio mi decisión ¿Por que aceptaste tu?

Sakura.- __Solo lo miro.- *Por que te amo*

Sasuke.- Tu novio Naruto debe estar loco buscándote... lastima por el...

Sakura.- Naruto... *Un momento... no le intereso, cambio su parecer por alguien... Naruto... el problema de* Por ganarle a Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke.- No hace falta decirlo

Sakura.- ¿Quien te crees Sasuke?... Solo por ser un Uchiha... ¿Yo no importaba? Y Naruto

Sasuke.- Basta... eres una completa molestia, no se que hice viniendo a verte __volvió a salir más molesto

Sakura.- __Volvió a llorar, no era justo, la acepto solo por ganarle a Naruto

Sasuke.- *No lo negó...* __molesto.- A mi que me importa con una carajo __se alejo de la puerta

Pero cierto le importaba y mucho, la chica le gustaba quisiera aceptarlo o no, se le hacia bonita, saber quien era cuando la veía en el lago del puente, le gustaba claro, pero el novio era Naruto y no el. Fue lo que hizo quitársela con todo el derecho. Aun así, ella extrañaría a Naruto, ese estupido rubio nuevamente metido en su vida. Por la noche, La cena era más callada que la comida, el padre de Sasuke solo vio como estaban las cosas. Al final Sakura fue a vestirse al baño para ponerse el pijama, en si de esas de camisón y pantalón, con flores de Sakura. Sasuke solo la vio salir, seguía siendo una niña vestida así. El tenía una playera y pantalón. No habían dicho palabra desde esa mañana.

Sasuke.- No olvides levantarte temprano

Sakura.- No pienso asistir

Sasuke.- Tómalo como una orden Haruno


End file.
